Refuge in the Rain
by 90 Eyes
Summary: Rainy days can be very surprising. Sometimes, they keep you locked in. Sometimes, they make you want to jump out and bask in the euphoria. Sometimes, they can even push two people together.


The weather had been rather unpredictable that day. One moment, the sun was shining like it was a hot midsummer's day and the next, it was obscured by dark rainclouds. By the end of the school day, the weather had relapsed and each student was either covering themselves up with makeshift tools, their blazers, umbrellas or even their own quirks. Fortunately, Izuku Midoriya was prepared for it since the rain had interrupted his sleep more than once. As he walked towards UA's great gates, he heard footsteps behind him. He just shrugged it off as either a crowd of students running or his mind playing with him. After all, he had been intensely preparing for the end-of-term exams. The noise of the  
footsteps had gradually increased, and before he knew it, a green-haired girl he hardly knew was standing next to him, underneath his All Might umbrella.

'I am sorry,' she said, with a gentle tone in her voice. 'I did not know it would rain again, and I needed shelter until I get to the station.'

'It's alright,' he replied. 'By the way, are you that girl with the vines from the Sports Festival?

'Yes. I believe we did not properly introduce ourselves. My name is Ibara Shiozaki, from class 1B. You must be the late bloomer who greatly destroyed his poor arms.

'Yes, that is me,' he said, slightly chuckling. 'Izuku Midoriya, class 1A.'

Midoriya was feeling cold from the weather, but at least he had company and refuge from the rain. Even if she wasn't Uraraka or Iida, Shiozaki seemed to be a nice and laidback person. Before the Sports Festival, he assumed that everyone in 1B was either seething with jealousy towards 1A or had some inflated egos. Fortunately, it was people like her who proved him wrong.

'So, not everyone in your class hates 1A? I thought everyone was like that boy who could copy…'

'You mean Monoma? Not even Tetsutetsu is as arrogant as him.'

'What about that girl who keeps…'

'Kendo. If Monoma steps out of line at first sight of you or your classmates, we can count on her to keep him in check. You must have witnessed these cases more than once by now.'

'I know. Wish I could get to know the rest of your classmates.'

'Me too. Your class seems friendly, apart from that one boy with the explosions.'

'You mean Kacchan? Sure, he has his issues and he blows up in more ways, but he's not an entirely bad person. He just…'

'Needs appropriate guidance? I have that exact sentiment with…'

'You just took the words out of my mouth.'

'Heh heh. I believe that there are souls that can be redeemed. I can't say the same for the irreparable ones.'

Shiozaki felt like she and Midoriya were alike in some respects. His tone of voice, body language and attitude were a few examples of these similarities. She was glad that she was able to step out of her comfort zone and maintain a true conversation with a 1A student, let alone befriend a 1A student. Midoriya had been so engrossed with his conversation that he had forgot to ask her one important question.

'Shiozaki, why are you waking with me?' he asked.

'This is the route I take on my way to the station. Sometimes, I see you taking this route as well and I realised that it was a mere coincidence, so I thought, why not?'

Lost for words, Midoriya just chuckled it off. As the heroes-in-training blended into the hustle and bustle, the rain had started to cool down. Shiozaki would find herself clinging onto Midoriya, about once or twice. This came in handy whenever they walked inside the rush-hour crowds. As soon as they entered the station, it was time for them to part ways, if only for the evening.

'Thank you, Midoriya,' said Shiozaki, bowing as she did so. 'Thank you for blessing me with your company.

'No,' he refuted. 'Thank you, Shiozaki, for staying by my side during this journey. It was pretty great talking to you all this time. I feel like I'm close to seeing you as a friend.

'Awww, Midoriya. I can say the same as well.' He could notice a slight blush on her cheeks as she accepted the compliment. For someone who was not his classmate, he believed that this unlike her. Realising his purpose for walking to the station, he briefly glanced at the timetable.

'I have to go, Shiozaki. My train comes in 6 minutes. It's only a two-stop trip, but navigating and getting to the platform can be confusing and hefty at times. That's why I usually…'

'My train will be coming in about four minutes, so I would just get to the platform sooner.'

'That's what I was gonna say. Anyway, see you later, Shiozaki.'

'See you later.'

They had only separated for a few seconds when they suddenly turned back around and headed towards each other simultaneously.

'So, do you want to do this again?' Midoriya asked, after a brief and rather awkward silence.

'I'm sorry, what?' Shiozaki replied.

'The walking with each other thing,' he clarified. 'We should do that again when there's time.'

'Yes,' she said, smiling. 'If you find me standing at the doors all alone, that will be your answer. Goodbye, Midoriya.'

'Bye!'

As the green-haired kids managed to make themselves comfortable inside their respective rides home, watching the raindrops trickle down the windows, they could feel each other's spirits within them. Knowing this, they smiled with satisfaction.


End file.
